


mint chocolate chip

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Choi Twins (Mystic Messenger), Ice Cream, Platonic Relationships, takes place after the secret endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: Saeyoung knows it’s always been his favorite.





	mint chocolate chip

June is the perfect time of year for ice cream.

Saeyoung tells himself this when he sees a small ice cream shop on the drive home from the store, the air conditioner in his car on nearly full blast. He can taste chocolate when the image of ice cream enters his mind, and his decision is quick.

He knows he has a cake from Yoosung ready for today, but puts that in the back of his mind when he pulls into the parking lot with few spaces. The shop is kind and welcoming, and he reads the sign in the window before he even steps out of the car.

_Homemade ice cream._

It’s always better that way.

Saeyoung tells himself this when he opens the front door to the shop, the cool air relieving when it hits him, and takes in a breath, smelling ice cream and candy and whipped cream and a family tradition.

It’s an even nicer sight inside: a satisfying number of customers and employees with smiles on their faces as they take orders and make ice cream. A few tables and chairs line the walls, and hanging on the counter is a menu, specials with unique names standing out to him. 

It’s inexpensive.

He smiles. He’s going to tell them to keep the change.

/

“I’m home!”

Saeyoung announces his presence when the door opens and allows him inside after he successfully talked about cats in Arabic. There’s no initial response. He tightens his grip on the to-go bag in his hand.

“Welcome back.”

His eyes lock on a familiar sight.

Saeran is sitting on the couch, knees against his chest and fingers tapping on his phone, eyes only looking away for a second to glance at Saeyoung, who makes his way to the couch with a smile on his face.

“Did you miss me?”

“Debatable. I was waiting for ice cream if that’s what you meant.”

“Aw, don’t be so cold!”

He lets himself fall onto the cushion next to Saeran, holding the to-go bag in his lap and reaching inside, and he can taste chocolate again when he anticipates taking out the cup of cold delight.

Instead, the ice cream in the one he takes out is green.

He looks over at Saeran, whose eyes are still fixated on his phone, and shifts closer to him, holding the ice cream out towards him in an attempt to get him to see it, and he does.

“What—?”

“Ice cream,” Saeyoung says. “You said you wanted it, and I saw a new store open. I know you’re used to the stuff from the store, but- ah, but this is homemade.”

Saeran stares.

He then blinks, before he silences his phone and places it next to him, tentatively taking the ice cream. Saeyoung reaches back into the bag to pull out a plastic spoon, handing that to him, too.

He watches as Saeran takes the top off the ice cream, and pulls his eyes away to instinctively stick his hand into his sweatshirt pocket to check his phone.

_June 11._

“Mint chocolate chip.”

Saeyoung smiles.

“I know it’s always been your favorite.”

/

“Happy birthday, Saeran.”

He puts his arm around his brother, hugging him, his hold not too tight. “I love you.”

Saeran stifles a laugh, rolling his eyes, his lips turning up into a smile.

“Happy birthday, Saeyoung,” he says. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday saeyoung and saeran!
> 
> thank u for reading! ily
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray  
> 


End file.
